


Checklist

by FoggyBlues



Series: Touch [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Wedding Planning Is WORK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyBlues/pseuds/FoggyBlues
Summary: Wedding planning is a team effort.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Series: Touch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793593
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Checklist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyrus_ralvez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrus_ralvez/gifts), [130045](https://archiveofourown.org/users/130045/gifts).



> Tyrus_Ralvez made this amazing collage:   
> https://tyrusralvez.tumblr.com/post/639796658284134400/made-a-collage-of-my-all-time-favorite-ralvez
> 
> 130045 made this beautiful picture of Spencer and Roxy cuddling: https://lilliesthings.tumblr.com/post/643563362904686592/so-while-reading-a-particular-scene-in-touch
> 
> These pieces of art still stun me and I’m forever grateful and they inspired this story. Thank you so much, Tyrus_Ralvez and 130045!

“Gently stir in the ricotta. You want melted cheese, not cheesy sauce,” Rossi instructs as he guides Luke to the stove. Luke nods before he’s sure he understands, tentatively swirling a wooden spoon through the ziti and eggplant mixture, but then Rossi pats him on the back with a cheer of, “Perfetto!” and Luke can feel his kitchen confidence growing.

They’re making Pasta alla Norma in Rossi’s gourmet kitchen, its namesake opera playing softly in the background. Spencer has already been promised a jar of Rossi’s ‘famous’ tomato eggplant sauce for his culinary efforts this evening. Tina is mixing a salad, trusted in this house to create a dish without supervision, a distinction their guests have not yet earned.

Sauntering over to the wine cabinet, Rossi sings out, “Now no Italian meal is complete without a bottle of vino!” This is not his first vino of the evening. He sounds more Italian when he drinks, the voices of his ancestors calling from booze-loosened lips.

They carry their meals outside, the warm summer day already cooling from the sunset breeze. The backyard is in its full glory, strings of lights hanging from trees in the dimming sky, bushes proudly blooming vibrant flowers, greenery lush and tidy. It would be enough to distract them if the aroma of their pasta weren’t so enticing.

Luke manages a, “This place is beautiful,” before shoveling in a warm mouthful. It’s delicious, flavorful and hearty like comfort food should be.

“Glad you like it,” Rossi smiles. “Tina has been making improvements.”

“I only planted one tree!” Tina laughs.

“And it’s my favorite tree.” Rossi and Tina gaze at each other, eyes filled with hearts and moons.

Romance in the air, Luke finds his hand sliding into Spencer’s. They take a momentary break from the pasta to appreciate being together, this time spent with love.

Rossi breaks the spell but casts a better one, asking a pair of fiancés about their favorite subject, “So, have you boys set a date yet?”

“We’re hoping for September. We know it’s soon, but we don’t want to wait.” Spencer gives Luke’s hand a squeeze.

“It’s pretty short notice for the venues we’ve been looking at, but we’re on some wait lists.”

Spencer adds, voice practically chipper, “Approximately twenty percent of engagements end before the wedding date.”

“So, that’s what we’re hoping for,” Luke quips, “someone else’s unhappy ending.”

Rossi nods slowly at that, stealing a glance at Tina and sharing a quick smile. “How many guests do you think you’ll be inviting?”

“Forty-seven,” Spencer calculates automatically.

Luke adds, “We’re keeping it small, close friends and family.”

“You’re, of course, both invited,” Spencer assures, looking back and forth between Rossi and Tina.

Tina smiles genuinely, but she’s not at all surprised.

“We wouldn’t miss it,” Rossi promises. “I still think about seeing JJ and Will tying the knot, right over there between those trees.”

“That was a beautiful wedding,” Spencer’s mind conjures fond memories of that happy night, the joy on the couple’s face, the celebration and vows. It was perfect.

“One of the perks of having a backyard that seats seventy-five.” Rossi isn’t exactly bragging, but it’s close.

Luke nods heartily, “This place is nicer than most of the fancy wedding venues we’ve checked out. You’ve got yourselves a real oasis.”

“Well, you know we love having all of you over. It’s been a great joy hosting so many celebrations right here.”

Spencer just smiles before taking another bite, but Luke is staring at Rossi, eyes squinting in analysis, “Are you… offering?”

Rossi throws up his hands in innocence, “It’s just an option. I know you’re on those waiting lists, but if they don’t work out you can think of this place as a backup.”

“You,” Spencer’s eyes widen, “you would do that for us?”

“Of course I would! You’re family, that’s what you do for family.”

Luke and Spencer lock eyes, silent communication blooming into twin smiles and Luke turns back to their hosts to announce, “We would love to be married here.”

“Thank you so much!” Spencer laughs out gleefully.

Rossi waves off the display of gratitude before it can embarrass him, “Now don’t worry about seating, I’ve got a table and chair guy.”

“And I know a few vendors who can get you champagne at cost,” Tina winks, lifting her glass to her lips.

Luke and Spencer look around them, no longer just seeing Rossi’s home but imagining their wedding here with all their loved ones gathered. They have their venue. That’s one thing checked off the long list.

  
  


Garcia and Sam love mini golf, which is the sole reason Luke and Spencer are meeting them for a double date at The Yellow Brick Road, a Wizard of Oz themed putting green. Between the two of them, Luke and Spencer have been mini golfing precisely three and a half times, but the enthusiasm with which Garcia brought up the idea sealed the deal.

Luke is ready to give this almost-sport a try and Spencer is already calculating velocity and trajectory, so they grab their clubs and aim their color-coded dimpled balls around the ruby slipper of the Wicked Witch of the East and below the displaced farmhouse into the first hole.

Sam has an impressive swing, especially considering he’s balancing his girlfriend’s hefty shoulder bag on his back. It’s satisfying watching his orange ball roll gracefully through Munchkinland, down the Yellow Brick Road, and right up to the Scarecrow’s post. His putts are not nearly as entertaining, however, as Garcia’s. She has not an ounce of golf skill within her and it does not bother her in the least. Aiming for the Cowardly Lion hiding between two trees, she manages to shoot that bright pink ball off the green to speed along the concrete walkway into the poppy field and a whole other group’s game. With a surprised squeal, she dashes after it, her charm and profuse apologies earning instant forgiveness from the interrupted family of three. Hopping back, she goes straight for the hole, bending daintily at the knees to drop her ball in and take a bow.

“How many strokes is that, Penny?” Sam holds the tiny pencil over their score card.

“Seventeen!” Garcia cheers, arms and club waving celebration in the air.

Chuckling, Sam draws a smiley face and tucks the card back in his pocket.

Luke aims for extravagance. He could send that purple ball straight into the witch’s castle, but it’s much more satisfying to whack it into each flying monkey along the way.

“These things used to freak me out!” Luke looms over the figure, eyeing those menacing fangs. “This is my vengeance.”

“I first saw The Wizard of Oz on the welcome night at CalTech. I remember the movie really resonated with me.” Spencer crouches to study the subtle curvature of the terrain.

Finally sinking his ball home, Luke steps off the green near his fiancé, “Far from home in a strange land, you felt like Dorothy?”

“I related more with the Tin Man, actually. In lacking a heart, he was incapable of emotionally relating to those around him.” Spencer taps his red ball, his aim precise, but it doesn’t travel quite far enough. With a slight squint, he improves his formula with this new data set.

Luke moves closer, hand on Spencer’s shoulder, “You were a child surrounded by adults. There was nothing wrong with your heart, Cariño. Your heart is perfect.”

“Thank you.” It didn’t occur to Spencer his statement was self-deprecating but with the way Luke reacted it’s evident. “My social difficulties are what led me to study psychology, so it worked out well for me.” He leans into Luke, sending him a smile, “It’s how I met you.”

They kiss, short and sweet next to a half-melted witch.

“Aww,” Garcia coos from the sideline. “Okay, so I was going to save this for later but now seems like the perfect time because you two are totally hashtag couple goals right now.”

Sam takes his cue and holds open Garcia’s bag for her to pull out a thick binder.

“I’ve put together a little research on wedding vendors, things like verified customer reviews, what kind of licenses they have, the financial status of their businesses.” Glossing over how she got that last bit of information, she opens the binder to reveal highlighted pages organized into color-coded sections by vendor type: caterers, florists, bakers, jewelers, officiants, even tent rentals. “I’ve narrowed it down to the top five in each category, with a few extra bakeries because who doesn’t like trying cake? And Sam helped with music vendors. I wasn’t sure if you wanted a live band or DJ, so I have both in a variety of genres, including a few classical composers for my dear lover of Beethoven.” She gives Spencer a wink and notices the wide, slack expression on the couple’s faces.

“Whoa…” Luke whispers, eyes glued to that binder.

Spencer blinks but bewilderment remains, “That’s-“

“This isn’t right,” Garcia realizes, a knot twisting in her gut. She pulls the binder close to her chest. “I’m treating this like a case but this isn’t a case, it’s your beautiful wedding and it’s so much more special-“

“Garcia, that’s amazing!” Spencer steps toward her with outstretched hands, “Can I see it?”

“Oh,” she hands it over with a flustered wiggle, “of- of course.”

Spencer flips through the binder, fingers sliding down the pages and Luke watching from over his shoulder. “She included menus,” Spencer smiles as he leans his head into Luke’s.

“She even mapped out routes to visit the restaurants.” Luke turns to her, “How did you find the time to do all this?”

Garcia sighs, finally relaxing, “I know wedding planning is stressful and I wanted to make it less so. It’s helpful?”

“This is more work than we’ve put in and it’s our wedding!” Luke laughs.

Spencer looks up from the binder, “You’ve saved us hours. Days, probably.”

“Thank you,” Luke adds.

“Yes!” Spencer nods adamantly, “Aside from saving my life, this is the nicest thing you’ve ever done for me!”

The words lift Garcia and her face brightens, “Oh, I’m glad! I’m just so happy for you and I want everything to go right.”

“You’re wonderful,” Spencer assures. “And thank you, Sam, for your input on musicians. I know very little about modern music.”

Luke reaches around his fiancé to turn the page, “We don’t need to go with modern music.”

“But you enjoy it!”

“Spencer,” Luke chuckles, “the sixties are not modern.”

They find themselves back in the catering section of the binder, staring at images of mouthwatering cuisine, and Spencer’s brow furrows in thought, “What should we serve? And don’t say my curry.”

Chuckling, Luke lifts his shoulders in a helpless shrug, “I think I was hoping we’d write ‘chicken or fish’ on the invitations and the dishes would just magically appear. Ooh,” he taps an image of eggplant parmesan, “that looks good.”

Spencer nods without commitment, then counters with, “What about tacos? Everyone loves tacos.”

“Yeah. You know, I could go for tacos right now. Anyone else hungry?” Luke looks over in time to see Sam, their four balls in his hands, inviting the group behind them to play through.

“I’m always down or tacos,” Sam flashes an easy-going grin, not in the least bothered by the interruption to playtime. 

“I knew I liked you!” Luke points approvingly, stepping backward to ensure he and Spencer are far enough from the green to be out of the way. “I say once we get these golf balls back to Kansas over there, we head over to,” his eyes dart to the binder as he reads, “Ricos.”

“And if we like it, we can set up catering today,” Spencer hopes aloud. It would be yet another thing to check off that list.

  
  


“I’m so sorry I’m late!” JJ drops into the chair next to Morgan and reaches across the table to give Spencer’s hand a squeeze. “Chocolate Chip discovered a mud puddle and decided to share that treasure with both of my unruly children.”

Spencer grimaces sympathetically but Morgan, a parent himself, just laughs.

JJ flashes him a playful glare. “I think I got it all, but if you see mud in my hair, just don’t tell me.”

“You look perfect,” Spencer immediately assures.

“It looks like we’re all here,” their waiter swoops in with a casual smile and an open notepad. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Coffee,” the three say in unison, and JJ adds with eyes wide and desperate, “A really big coffee.”

“You got it!” he matches her urgency. “I’ll be right back with those while you peek at those menus.”

They already know what they want, having been to this cafe on many a lunch break, so Morgan immediately breaks into the gossip. “Mr. Fiancé, how’s engaged life?”

Spencer’s gaze finds the ring on his finger and a smile tugs at his lips, “I’ve honestly never been happier. But wedding planning is stressful! There is so much to coordinate with flowers and cakes and… cummerbunds! I swear it takes less preparation to catch a serial killer on a psychotic break.”

JJ leans in conspiratorially, “Play your cards right and Rossi might just plan the whole thing for you, too.”

“That is tempting. He’s actually offered to host, which is amazing. And you’ll be able to see that on the invitations once we purchase them, and address them all, and mail them out…”

“Why don’t you just email them?” JJ advises. “Or use Facebook.”

The technophobe fixes her with a look that stops that course of thought in its tracks.

“Right,” she laughs, “bad idea.”

Coffee arrives and they all take a moment to appreciate the caffeine gods, collectively sighing as that rich energy potion touches their lips. They order their usuals and once the waiter turns away they bury their faces back in their mugs and drink until they’re inhaling fumes.

“Thank you for meeting me today.” Spencer looks across the table at his friends. “I actually have something to ask you, regarding the wedding.” He feels nerves flutter in his stomach, which doesn't make sense because he’s known these people basically all his adult life, but there they are anyway.

“Anything you need, Kid.” Morgan bumps their knuckles together. “You know that.”

Spencer gives Morgan a grateful smile, and since he knows JJ feels the same way, he directs it toward her, as well. “You are both my best friends. You’ve been there for me, you’ve saved my life  _ many times, _ you’ve helped me become the person I am today. So,” Spencer lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Sometimes it seems the life he’s living is a dream, like everything is going so well it couldn’t possibly be happening to him. “So when I marry Luke, I would like you at my side.”

Surprise flashes for only a moment before their faces smooth back into gentle smiles. 

JJ reaches across to clutch Spencer’s hand again, “Spencer, that would be an honor.”

“Absolutely, yes,” Morgan answers easily.

“Thank you.” Spencer feels a bright mixture of relief and excitement.

“Of course, you know this means we’re throwing you a bachelor party.” Morgan leans back in his chair with a satisfied smirk.

“Wait, what-“

“Yeah, you’re from Vegas, right?” JJ squints like she’s not quite sure. “We’re gonna have to make it really good.”

“Guys-“

“Oh, someone’s definitely jumping out of a cake. Remind me, Reid, have you been skydiving before?”

Spencer holds up a finger, “I know you’re joking, but I feel this needs to be said: there will be no jumping out of cakes or planes.”

“Oh no, you’re not driving this party bus. This is officially the duty of…” Morgan turns to JJ, “Hey, what should we be called?”

JJ shrugs and spouts out like it’s obvious, “Best Friends of Honor.”

“That’s good, I like that. Face it, Pretty Boy, you’re in our hands now.”

Spencer looks at them sweetly, eyes round and trusting, “You know how important this is to me. Of course you wouldn’t do anything to ruin it.”

Morgan chokes on air. He turns to JJ in surprise and stage-whispers, “When did he learn to make puppy eyes?”

“He’s always had puppy eyes,” she murmurs back. “He just doesn’t use them.”

“Those are too effective!” Morgans points an accusing finger.

“Are you done?” Spencer asks patiently.

Morgan’s whole body softens with the change to sincerity, “Thank you for asking me to stand with you. It means a lot to me. And you really are getting a bachelor party.” He can see Spencer start to protest and holds up a placating hand, “A Reid-approved bachelor party. We promise.”

“I already have three ideas and I haven’t even Googled yet,” JJ says excitedly.

Intrigued and flattered, Spencer relaxes. “Oh, okay. Thank you. That sounds nice.”

“Of course,” JJ beams. “We’re your Best Friends of Honor.”

  
  


Luke is in the middle of his third set of bicep curls when a knock sounds at the front door. Between the swipe of a towel to his brow and the walk across the house, there are a dozen more insistent raps, so it’s no surprise when he opens up to find his cousin there.

“Lukie!”

“Analise! Come in. What are you doing here?”

“Lucia wanted to see her favorite uncle, of course!” Analise pushes her stroller through the doorway. Strapped in the seat is a diaper bag, her purse shoved on top. The fancy baby jogger gifted to her by Bethany has become little more than a luggage trolly as she prefers to keep her baby snug against her hip. She abandons the stroller in the entry in favor of lifting Lucia with both hands to present her to Luke.

Lucia coos, all button nose and dimpled smile. She’s already taking after her mother in her ability to pull focus.

Luke hugs his niece gently to his chest before hoisting her into the air to earn those coveted giggles. He twirls and she squeals with delight.

“So,” Analise interrupts, arms crossed and expression expectant, “when are you gonna ask me?”

“Ask you what?”

“To be your Best Woman! I already have the dress picked out and it’s fabulous, because let's face it, everyone will be looking at me.” She pushes a manicured hand through her lustrous hair, lashes batting playfully.

“Are you kidding? Have you seen this face?” Luke points to his own. “Everyone will be looking at  _ me.” _

“No,” Analise holds Luke’s gaze meaningfully, “they’re gonna be looking at your husband.”

“Yeah,” Luke sighs blissfully at the simple thought of Spencer’s face, the face of the amazing man he’s going to marry.

“You know you’re ridiculously lucky to have him, right?”

Luke laughs, but the agreement is sincere, “I know.”

“And he’s ridiculously lucky to have you.”

“Thank you,” Luke bumps his shoulder into Analise’s affectionately.

“And you’re both ridiculously lucky to have us! Isn’t that right, Lucia?”

“Yes we are,” Luke presses a kiss to his cousin’s cheek, then to the baby’s tiny forehead.

“Have you asked him yet?”

“Asked who what?”

Analise rolls her eyes because to her this is completely obvious, “Bill! To be your Best Man!”

“Oh, uh, not… no.”

“Luke!” Analise throws exasperated hands into the air. “Your wedding is in two months! You have to ask him!”

“Okay, okay,” Luke steps back out of firing range, lifting Lucia so her cute little face disarms her mother. “I’ll ask him.”

Lucia babbles something happy and Luke turns her around to see, smiling down at the sunshine in her eyes. She’s beautiful, looking more like their grandmother every day.

“Well?” Analise stares pointedly, hand rolling to lead Luke forward.

“Wha- oh, you want me to call him now?”

“Yes! Where’s your phone? Is it in your pocket? No, wait, I see it.” She shoves the device into his hand. “Start dialing.”

Luke moves Lucia to his hip and holds the phone to his opposite ear as it connects.

“No, put it on speaker!” Analise demands, reaching to press the button herself when he doesn’t move quickly enough.

“Hey, hey! I’ve got it! You’re so pushy!”

Speaker phone is activated in time to amplify tinny laughter, “Well, hello to you, too, Luke!”

“Sorry, Bill,” Luke winces. “Analise is here.”

Analise inserts herself between Luke and his phone, “Hello, Bill!”

“Hey, there, Lise,” Bill chuckles. He’s known her since returning stateside from the Army, when Luke’s entire family formed a welcome party for their platoon at the airport, and he suddenly understands the note of annoyance in his friend’s tone. “How’s that precious little baby of yours?”

“Absolutely perfect,” Analise caresses Lucia’s cheek, meeting her bright smile. “She’s gonna be a reporter. She gets so excited watching the morning news now, and you know how observant she is. But! Luke is calling you for a very important reason.” She steps back, letting her cousin know it’s now his turn to talk.

“Yeah, uh,” Luke stumbles. He hasn’t exactly written a speech. This call wasn’t his idea and he’s had maybe forty seconds to prepare. “I’m getting married, which you know, in September. We just sent out invitations. But you’re my best friend and I was wondering if you’d be my Best Man.”

“With me as his Best Woman!” Analise jumps in, because it’s important.

“Of course I would, Man! You just tell me what you need, you know I’ve got your back.”

“Thank you.” It’s a surprising relief securing Bill in his corner. He’s the soldier who always checked the Humvees before each convoy, who had to make sure everyone was safely back in the camp before retiring to the barracks, who kept two extra batteries in his pockets in case a radio died. Remembering rings and buying matching ties are going to be a breeze for him, and with how little time he and Spencer have had for planning, they could really use the breeze.

The phone slides from Luke’s hand as Analise takes back over.

“I’ll send you some of their color swatches and wedding ideas to help you prepare.”

“Some of our…” Luke frowns, “How did you get our color swatches?”

Analise waves off his concern, “You were taking too long so I asked Spencer for them.”

Lucia reaches her tiny hand to Luke’s chin, gazing up at him with sweet curiosity, so Luke turns his attention to her and leaves his Best Woman to plan his wedding out from under him. As long as Spencer is happy on the day, all other details are superfluous.

  
  


Prentiss looks up from her makeshift workstation as soon as Tara walks back into the Indianapolis precinct. She beckons her over with the lift of her chin. “Find anything at the morgue?”

“No, the signature wasn’t there. It’s not our unsub.”

“Well, we knew it was a long shot,” Prentiss sighs, eyes darting to the paperwork in front of her. “I need coffee. Do you need coffee?”

Tara smirks, “I was just starting to crave Police Station Brew.”

They’re almost to the break room when their attention is stolen by Luke and Spencer working in the conference room. They are visible through a glass door and wall of windows, yet they’re somehow in their own little world.

Spencer paces the room with an evidence file lifted to his face as Luke hunches over the table staring at crime scene photos. Luke twists his neck and grimaces, rolling a shoulder to try and ease the ache. Spencer pauses in his steps and, without looking up from his file, reaches a hand out to gently squeeze where Luke’s neck and shoulder meet. Luke’s face immediately slackens in relief. He leans into the touch, so Spencer maintains the massage, setting the file on the table to flip pages, until Luke lays his hand over Spencer’s in gratitude.

Spencer stiffens, his eyes widening as he taps the document. His lips move ever so slightly as he mumbles to himself. Rising, his long legs bring him to the white board in three strides. He raises his hand, already twitching to write, but it’s empty. 

Stepping up behind, Luke slides an uncapped dry erase marker between Spencer’s fingers just in time for the genius to begin scrying.

Tara snorts, holding back a smile, “They’re good together.”

“Maybe they’re just disasters when apart,” Prentiss jokes.

“Oh, no doubt.” They finish their journey to the coffee pot, pouring themselves fresh sludge. “Did you see Garcia made them a gift registry?”

Prentiss nods around a mouthful of caffeine. “I got them tickets to the train museum.”

Tara points to herself, “Escape room passes.”

“Ooh, they’ll enjoy that.”

“Yeah, I think so. Plus…” Tara trails off.

Prentiss smirks knowingly over her mug. “They’re cute, but sometimes they’re cuter from afar.”

“Could they just pretend to be not so happy around us poor single folks?”

Prentiss clinks her mug against Tara’s, and as soon as their eyes meet, they fall into laughter at their ridiculously petty complaint.

Passing the conference room, they see Spencer laughing at something Luke said. Luke reaches over to give his fiancé’s arm a loving squeeze.

Tara sighs dramatically, “I’m going to be alone forever.”

Prentiss bridges the distance between them, knuckles gliding against Tara’s wrist before she wraps her fingers around it and squeezes. For reassurance, of course.

  
  


Matt and Spencer climb into the SUV to drive from one interview to the next, seeking that clue someone doesn’t even know they have that will start to unravel this case. As the engine roars to life, Matt’s phone chirps and he automatically opens the text. Instead of an update from the team, it's a child’s drawing texted by his wife. Smiling proudly, Matt turns the phone to let Spencer see. “Look at that. Isn’t it great?”

Spencer’s eyes widen in interest and he cocks his head to the side, “What is it?”

“We don’t know.” The admission does not dampen his pride.

“It’s beautiful.” Spencer doesn’t have to lie. The image may be abstract but the use of color is quite attractive.

“Chloe has been really into art lately,” Matt lets himself gaze at the image a moment longer before putting his phone away.

“You’re a very good father.”

Matt is struck by the sincere compliment. He freezes before turning emotional eyes at Spencer, “Thank you, Reid. That means a lot.”

Spencer waits until they’re out on the road, both looking forward through the windshield, before speaking again, “Could I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” Matt responds absently as he checks his blind spot to change lanes.

“How do you do it? Balance a family life with this job?”

Matt blows out a long puff of air, “It is  _ not _ easy. I miss a lot and sometimes it really wears on me.”

Spencer’s nose twitches in discomfort, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“The texts about the kids help,” Matt continues, ignoring Spencer’s concern. “Kristy’s really great at that. We have a rule that we don’t let a day pass without a phone call. Sometimes the kids are up and I can talk to them, sometimes it’s just to wish Kristy a good night, but that connection is vital. It’s the best part of my day.”

Spencer nods along, an eager student committing the lesson to memory for the inevitable test.

“When I met Kristy, everyone at the force told me I had to keep work separate from her, to protect her from all the ugliness we see. So I tried. I didn’t bring up my day, answered her questions vaguely before changing the subject. It drove a wedge between us, almost ended us before we began. Turns out our work isn’t something you can just leave at the door. It’s a part of us. So I included her, cleaned up some of the details, even more so when I started telling the kids about my  _ adventures. _ You can’t fully be there for them if you’re not your full self. This way, we’re always connected.”

Matt thinks he’s done but then the words just keep coming, “I do this job for them. I have to, it’s the only way I can still walk out the door. Every unsub we get off the street, it’s someone no longer out there with my wife and kids.” The heft of that responsibility settles over them like a silent weight. No matter how often Matt calls, how well he tells the stories of their travels, they know too well what horrors can occur, know that perfect prevention is a pipedream. Still, it’s worth every effort.

“Kristy is amazing. I couldn’t have any of this without her. When it comes down to it, everything relies on picking the perfect partner.”

Spencer smiles softly to himself. He can certainly check that off the list.

  
  


Diana Reid paces her room in a buzzing circle, trapped in flashes of thoughts she can almost make out. Her fingers flutter above her head. Disjointed sounds slip from her lips.

Luke and Spencer watch silently from her couch. She was angry when they arrived but she refused to explain why and her eyes were darting anxiously toward the ceiling. Spencer attempted to calm her, shrinking in on himself and soothing with his tone, but it just turned into this strange frantic derby.

Luke’s hand slips into Spencer’s and Spencer squeezes back, keeping them connected. 

“Mom, please sit,” Spencer tries again and there’s a note of desperation in his voice. 

Diana shushes them, hand aggressively waving, “They’ll hear you!”

“It’s okay, Mom. No one’s listening. We’re just here to visit.”

“You don’t know that!” Diana snaps and Spencer flinches.

Giving Luke’s hand another squeeze before letting go, Spencer rises, “I’ll make you some tea.” He has to microwave a mug of water because even an electric kettle would be too dangerous in her room, but she has bags of chamomile that should relax her.

Luke slides his phone from his pocket and taps open the Pandora app to fill the tense room with Motown melodies.

“You know they can track you through those things.” Diana glares at Luke, an accusing finger aimed at his phone.

“I’m just playing music. See?” With one more tap, Mary Wilson starts to sing.

“No, no, you can’t have that or they’ll know you were here.” She trembles nervously, then with a sudden flash she lunges, seizing the phone in her crazed grip. “They can’t know!”

“Mom!” Spencer rushes from the kitchenette. “Mom, you have to put that down, he needs it.” He moves steadily, hands raised in her line of sight. “Please let me have it.”

Luke watches from the couch unmoving. He’s worried enough about not interfering that he’s willing to sacrifice his phone to the cause, Garcia’s wrath be damned. There’s a precarious moment where it seems like Diana is going to make a run for it but then she reaches out a long arm and gently places the phone into her son’s waiting hand.

Spencer sighs his relief, “Thank you.”

Diana can’t take her eyes off that phone, her hand still stretched toward it, and then she bursts into tears, “They can’t know you’re here, Spencer! They can’t know!”

“It’s okay, Mom. It’s okay,” Spencer closes the distance to wrap his arms around her, gently at first to gauge her reaction, and then he uses his strength to hold up her fragile form. “Everything is okay.”

“No, Spencer, they can’t know you’re here. You’re such a special boy and they don’t understand. They’ll want to keep you here. You can’t let them!”

“No one is trying to keep me here,” Spencer assures softly as he rocks them side to side.

Diana holds Spencer’s cheek against her own, eyes squeezed around streams of tears, “They’ll lock you away, Honey, and it’ll be all my fault.”

“It’s not your fault,” Spencer’s voice is tight and damp with emotion. “None of this is your fault.”

Diana stiffens, then pulls away. Spencer is reluctant to let go and his face is pained at the sudden loss but he allows his arms to fall. Diana holds herself as primly as possible with a robe and sob-reddened face, “They’re late with my medication. They’ve been far too negligent with their schedule lately and should have been here an hour ago.”

Spencer shakes his head, “Your pills aren’t due until two-“

“No,” Diana cuts him off sternly, “you’re wrong.”

“Okay.” Spencer steps back in deference. “I’ll find a nurse.” His worried eyes dart to Luke, trying to determine if he’d prefer being dragged on a fruitless journey through a senior facility or remain with a woman suffering delusions.

With a reassuring smile, Luke gently lifts his phone from Spencer’s hand and silences the tune before hiding it away in his pocket, “We’ll be fine.”

Spencer’s worry doesn’t dissipate, just lingers on his mother a few more moments before he obeys her wishes. He leaves with a soft click of the door.

Luke lowers himself into the furthest cushion from Diana, sure to make no sudden movements. Fidgeting fingers clutched to her chest, Diana’s eyes dart around the room until they sharpen on Luke. They stare at each other a long moment, Luke a statue of patience, until her expression shifts toward curiosity.

“The knight has been bestowed a ring.”

Luke’s gaze automatically lands on that band on his finger, a smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah, I’m engaged.”

“To Spen-” she shakes her head, “No. No, he’s far too young for that, no. He’s just…” She blinks a few times as her mind slips and stutters. “He isn’t, though. Is he? He’s… So much is missing I don’t even know what I’ve lost.” She’s deflating, a balloon left floating too long, limbs drooping as everything leaks away.

“Would you like to sit?” Luke pats the cushion next to him.

She eyes the couch suspiciously. She didn’t want to sit before but she can’t remember why. Lowering slowly into its gentle hold, she keeps her back straight, not fully surrendering to its comforts.

“Spencer will be back soon,” Luke assures in his softest tone. “We can just wait for him here.”

“The Passionate Shepherd to His Love.”

That response doesn’t seem to belong to this conversation and Luke tilts his head in confusion.

“It’s his favorite,” Diana asserts with a confident nod.

The door opens at the arrival of the nurse which means it’s time to go. Spencer is silent on the drive home, walled up in the safe caverns of his mind, and Luke isn’t surprised. It’s becoming more and more common on their trips back from the Brookfield Assisted Living Facility as Diana’s mental state further declines. 

Luke has ready the comforting remedies at home. There’s a fresh pint of vanilla ice cream in their freezer. A blanket is waiting for them on their couch, Luke knows exactly which Doctor Who episode they’ll start their marathon with, and he’s sure Roxy will do her part by resting her head on Spencer’s lap to keep him grounded with her soft warmth.

Spencer doesn’t notice when they park, still lost in his thoughts, so Luke sits quietly with him for a few minutes, listening to the car click as its engine cools. Finally, he reaches over the console to take Spencer’s hand, “Hey, Fiancé.”

With a sharp sniff, Spencer blinks back to himself, “Oh, we’re home.”

“Ta-dah,” Luke jokes.

Spencer frowns, his nose twitching, “I’m sorry, I-“

“You’re good.” Luke gives his hand a squeeze, “I just wanted to remind you I’m here for you.”

Lifting his gaze to meet Luke’s, Spencer says sincerely, “I never forget that.”

“Because you’ve got that perfect memory.”

“Because I have the perfect fiancé.”

“Ooh, cheesy,” Luke waggles his eyebrows. “I like it.”

“Manchego.”

There’s an insistent scratch at the door to the house and they both laugh. Luke drops his voice to a stage whisper, “Roxy knows we’re here.”

Spencer pushes his door open, “I’m going to lure her onto the couch with treats and not let her go.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“You’re joining us.”

“Yes, Sir.” Hand in hand, they enter their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :-) And because I’m still so grateful, thank you again, Tyrus_Ralvez and 130045!


End file.
